


PJ & the Olympians Drabbles

by MissSparklingWriter



Series: Fandom Drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles about certain demigods and their godly parents
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Fandom Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674793
Kudos: 4





	PJ & the Olympians Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



Thalia was on the cusp of sleep, her mind lulled towards that blissful darkness by the gentle sounds of crickets and trees rustling. 

“There were seven green bottles standing on the wall… There were seven green bottles standing on the wall… and if onnnnee bottle, should accidentally fall…” Grover’s singing cut through the peaceful night, across the small campfire and the quietly snoring figures of Luke and Annabeth wrapped up in their sleeping bags, 

Thalia could feel herself being pulled back into wakefulness by the satyr’s singing. Her hands balled into fists. “Grover, shut up,” she growled. 

“…then there’d be six green bottles standing on the wall…” the satyr growled. 

Fortune favoured Thalia as she grabbed an empty 7up bottle and lobbed it at Grover’s head. It pierced itself onto one of Grover’s tiny horns, sticking there. 

Thalia felt better as the satyr yelped.


End file.
